


Anything You Say, Princess

by FelOllie



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva Princess!Felicity, F/M, Smut, bratva!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>bravta!Oliver and Felicity. He runs Verdant as a front and they have sexy times in a somewhat/almost puplic spot within the club. Just remember ily XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Say, Princess

He knows how bad this is, how awful this idea really is, but Felicity has her legs wrapped around his head like they belong there, and Oliver just doesn’t care anymore.

It doesn’t matter that she’s the daughter of someone who can kill him with a snap of his fingers, that she’s the only child of the one person in Starling City who ranks higher than Oliver himself inside the local Bratva. Oliver has spent the last six weeks trying to control the urge to bend Felicity over the edge of his desk and fuck her into oblivion, and he’s just _done_.

He can’t bring himself to care that her father is right downstairs, sampling from Verdant’s bar like his daughter isn’t one floor above, skirt hiked up around her hips while she writhes on Oliver’s tongue. 

All it really took was one heated look, one arched and challenging eyebrow, and Oliver was excusing himself to attend to some completely fabricated emergency in his office.

Felicity was less than a minute behind, eyes twinkling when she leaned into his doorway, beckoning Oliver to follow her with just a crook of her finger.

He didn’t know what he was getting himself into, really didn’t care. Felicity was fucking gorgeous, all long, shapely legs, soft curves and a sweet smile that barely hid the wickedness beneath. He followed her onto the balcony overlooking verdant’s dance floor, watching with vested interest the way her leather skirt clung to her curves as she walked, hips swaying with each step. 

He really shouldn’t have been surprised when Felicity leaned against the wall just a few feet away from his office, fingers dancing along the inside of her thigh as she inched her skirt up a little at a time.

"Let’s stop pretending you don’t want me, Oliver." she murmurs, her voice smooth as silk but hotter than the burning sun. "I see the way you watch me, you know." she says, fingers dipping up under her skirt, disappearing beneath the edge of panties Oliver can’t really see. "The way you can’t look away when I walk by."

"Your father will have my head." Oliver says, biting his bottom lip as he watches her hand move between her thighs.

"Not if I have it first." 

And Oliver’s restraint crumbles like a sand castle in high tide. He’s got his face buried between those creamy thighs before he can think better of it, his tongue flicking out to taste every fold of her sex he can reach. When he shoves his tongue inside her, holds her thighs to either side of his head and pushes her up the wall, Felicity comes like freight train, her body pulsing around his tongue in ripples and shivers, Felicity biting her lip to stop his name screaming from her throat.

He’s not 100 % sure how it happens, too overwhelmed by finally having the only woman he’s wanted since he returned to Starling, but suddenly Oliver is inside her, his cock wrapped in latex but encased by silken heat all the same.

Felicity bites Oliver’s shoulder to muffle her cries, leaves the imprint of her teeth in the flesh of his shoulder. Oliver doesn’t care, can’t care when he’s chasing his orgasm on the heels of the one that just about leveled the blonde in his arms.

"Come on, Oliver." Felicity gasps into his throat, her voice fucked out and desperate as she rolls her hips down. "Come for me."

He’s helpless to do anything but obey, unable to even wonder when this tiny woman gained so much control over him. He empties himself inside her, not caring one bit for the fact that if her father just looked up, just lifted his eyes from the bar, he’d see his daughter getting rammed against the wall by a lowly Captain.

Once Oliver finishes, ties off the condom and tucks it into his pocket, he pulls Felicity into a kiss, tongue sweeping into her mouth and leaving her own taste on her tongue. 

"When can I see you again?" he asks, already imagining the multitude of ways he wants to lose himself inside her.

Felicity just smiles, satisfied and unrepentant. “I’ll call you.” she shrugs, adjusting her skirt as she makes her way toward the stairs.

It’s in that moment that Oliver realizes how well and truly fucked he really is.


End file.
